


Backspace by rageprufrock [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Backspace by rageprufrock read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Something is horribly wrong here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backspace by rageprufrock [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backspace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45766) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Title** : Backspace  
**Author** : rageprufrock  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Gravitation  
**Character** : Yuki/Shuichi  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings  
**Summary** : Something is horribly wrong here.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/45766)  
**Length** 0:12:22  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Backspace%20by%20Rageprufrock.mp3)


End file.
